parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 19 - Old Iron - Michael Angelis - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the ninteenth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Samson as James *Anthony as Edward *Coaches as Themselves *Scott as Percy *Archie as Thomas *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves *Texas as Henry *Sanuye as Donald *Amitola as Douglas *General as Toby *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Michael Angelis as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: One day, Samson had to wait at Anthony's station until Anthony and his train came in. This made him cross. *(Anthony comes into the station with his train) *Samson: Late again! *Narrator: He shouted. Anthony only laughed and fumed away. *(Samson finished his work and goes back to the yard, complaining to Archie and Scott about Anthony, making them feel grumpy) *Samson: Anthony is impossible! *Narrator: He grumbled to the others. *Samson: He clanks about like a lot of old iron, and he is so slow, he makes us wait. *Narrator: Archie and Scott were indignant. *Scott and Archie: Old iron?! *Narrator: They snorted. *Scott: Slow?! *Archie: Why, Anthony could beat you in a race anyday! *Samson: Really?! *Narrator: Said Samson. *Samson: I should like to see him do it. *Narrator: One day, Samson's driver did not feel well when he came to work. *Driver: I'll manage. *Narrator: He said. But when they reached the top of Craig's hill, he could hardly stand. The fireman drove the train to the next station. *(Samson takes a freight train to the station and leaves the freight cars on a siding) *Narrator: He spoke to the signalman, put the freight cars in a siding, and uncoupled Samson for ready for the shunting. He helped the driver to the station and asked them to look after them and a relief. Suddenly, the signalman shouted, and the fireman turned round and saw Samson puffing away. *(There goes Samson puffing away down the line) *Narrator: He ran hard, but he couldn't catch Samson, and soon came back to the signalbox. The signalman was busy. *(The switchman pulls the switches) *Signalman: All traffic halted. *Narrator: He announced at last. *Signal: Up and down main lines are clear for thirty miles and the inspector's coming. *Narrator: The fireman mopped his face. *Fireman: What happened? *Signalman: Two boys were on the footplate, they tumbled off when Samson started, I shouted at them, and they ran like rabbits. *Fireman: Just let me catch them. *Narrator: Said the fireman grimly. *Fireman: I'll teach them to meddle with my engine. *Narrator: Both men jumped as the telephone rang. *(telephone rings) *Signalman: Yes. *Narrator: Said the signalman. *Signalman: He's here. Right! I'll tell him. The inspector's coming at once in Anthony. He wants a shunter's pole and a coil of wire rope. *Fireman: What for? *Narrator: Wondered the fireman. *Signalman: Search me, but you'd better get them quickly. *(Anthony arrives at the signalbox) *Narrator: The fireman was ready and waiting when Anthony arrived. The inspector saw the pole and the rope. *Inspector: Good man. Jump in. *Anthony: We'll catch him. We'll catch him. *Narrator: Puffed Anthony, crossing to the up line in pursuit. *(Anthony puffs away after Samson, who is speeding up at full speed) *Narrator: Samson was laughing when he left the yard. *Samson: What a lark! What a lark! *Narrator: He chuckled to himself. *(Samson starts going full speed, but finds that he has no driver or fireman, and is racing at full speed) *Narrator: Presently, he missed his driver's hand on the regulator, and then, he realized that there was no-one there. *Samson: What shall I do?! *Narrator: He wailed. *Samson: I can't stop! Help! Help! *Anthony: We're coming! We're coming! *Narrator: Anthony was panting behind with every ounce of steam he had, with a great effort, he caught up and crept alongside, slowing gaining, until his smokebox was leveled with Samson's buffer beam. *(Anthony speeds up and catches with Samson) *Driver: Steady, Anthony! *(the Inspector stands on Anthony's front, holding a noose of rope in the crook of the shunter's pole, and attemps to slip over Samson's front coupling, until he finally succeeds and climbs safely across) *Narrator: Called his driver. The Inspector stood on Anthony's front, holding a noose of rope in the crook of the shunter's pole. He was trying to slip it over Samson's coupling. The engines swayed and lurched. He tried again and again, more than once he nearly fell, but just saved himself. At last... *Driver: Got him! *Narrator: He shouted. He pulled the noose tight and came back to the cab safely. Braking carefully, so as not to snap the rope, Anthony's driver checked the speed, and Samson's fireman scrambled across and took control. *(Anthony and Samson, now tired, arrive safely at the next station) *Narrator: The engines puffed back side by side. *Anthony: So the old iron caught you after all! *Narrator: Chuckled Anthony. *Samson: I'm sorry, Anthony. *Narrator: Whispered Samson. *Samson: Thank you for saving me. *Anthony: That's alright. *Samson: You were splendid, Anthony. *Narrator: Sir Emmet Hatt was waiting, and thanking the men warmly. *Emmet: A fine piece of work. *Narrator: He said. *Emmet: Samson, you can rest, and then, take your train. I'm proud of you, Anthony. You shall go to the works and have your worn parts mended. *Anthony: Oh, thank you, Sir! *Narrator: Said Anthony happily. *Anthony: It will be lovely not to clank. *Narrator: The two naughty boys were soon caught by the police and their fathers walloped them soundly. They were also forbidden to watch the trains until they could be trusted. Samson's driver got well in hospital and was now back at work. Samson missed him very much, but he missed Anthony very more, and you'll be glad to know when Anthony came home the other day, Samson and all the other engines gave him a tremendous welcome. *(As Anthony comes home, Samson and the other locomotives all whistle to greet him home, as he goes past) *Narrator: Sir Emmet Hatt thinks he will be death for weeks. Category:UbiSoftFan94